


Simple Pleasures

by wildwordwomyn



Series: Salve for the Soul [13]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Friendship/Love, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Friendship, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-02
Updated: 2012-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-06 13:58:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/419675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildwordwomyn/pseuds/wildwordwomyn





	Simple Pleasures

It begins with a drink.

A hot beverage. Sencha green tea to be exact. John looks it up on the internet. He even asks around. Because more often than not the food cart he buys it from gets it wrong. And judging by Finch's face when he takes that first sip wrong is a big deal. But John gets it. For Finch it's all about comfort. He's always uncomfortable so why not pay for the best? Which apparently includes tea. John makes it himself now while the genius works his magic on the computer.

He still doesn't particularly care for it. Coffee hits him quicker when he needs a jolt. It seems to help Finch, though, and that's what matters. After hours of looking at his monitors and doing research on new numbers John prepares the tea, making sure to serve it in what he thinks is Finch's favorite mug. Each time he sets it down near the other man's hand Finch will smile in appreciation, thank him and return to his work. When he takes the first sip of John's tea he'll close his eyes briefly before swallowing, nodding slightly to himself. John can't help feeling pleased at that.

It's a small thing, doing this for Finch. Yet it brings more rewards than he ever imagined. Somehow it makes him feel productive, protective, peaceful. He's giving back to the man who's given him so much. It's not enough, of course. It never will be. But it's something. And if that unguarded expression of ease passing over Finch's face right before the nod causes his own expression to soften, well, no one else has to know.


End file.
